Geez Giant Girl and Miss Midget
by Car Skygar
Summary: Do not let the title fool you, it is just a sort of inside joke. This is all about Seamus Finnigan, and the summer he spends at his cousin's house on the beachs of Ireland(once again dont ask) but he is 17 his twin cousins are 15 and this is it! So puh-le


Inside info***  
  
  
So, waz up? You seem to have stumbled upon a fab little fic here- if I do say so myself. It is about Seamus' summer at his cousins. They really arnt all that bad as they seem. But that may just be my ego talking because Midastica is acctually based on me. Geezibelle is based on LollepopY2K, the fabulous co-writer. I want you all to know that yes, I do come off as the annoying one but belive you me, she is the annoying one as you will see in the chat transcript that will be posted once all of the chapters are out. I like to call it- the Creation, a four hour chat producing a fab story about two sisters and thier cute cousin (I never thought he was cute before untill I wrote this, and now Sea just seems so... I dunno... perfect) Keep in mind the idea came to us late at night- so no critisizing :P  
  
  
Bye now!  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Seamus sighed as he got off the train. He looked at the station, same as ever, he thought. Same as ever wasn't what he was hoping for though. He was hoping his cousins had had to stay at their school for the summer, he was hoping they had drown, he was hoping he wouldn't have to spend the summer at thier house again.  
  
  
He had begged his mom to let him off, but like always she had said no. He had claimed he was old enough to keep himself, but she disagreed. He had whined and yelled and stomped till he was sore, but she had put him on the train this afternoon and his hopes were abolished.  
  
  
Midastica jumped off the bench as soon as she spotted his sandy haired head.  
  
  
"Sea!"She bellowed, she may have been short but she sure was loud. Her sister, Geezibelle looked up and scrambled to her feet as Midastica came running at him, her crazy auburn hair flying behind her.  
  
  
He reluctantly gave her a hug and they walked back over to the bench where he gave Geezibelle a short hug too, which was easier considering she was much taller.  
  
  
"I'm so glad you came!"She said grabbing up a bag from his hand helpfully. And Midastica followed suit.  
  
  
"I had to,"Seamus answered dully.  
  
  
"You must be tired,"Said Midastica skipping on ahead of the other two and swinging Seamus' bag, so that he feared it would come flying open and spill his knickers all over the boardwalk,"Come on! Its a long walk and I want to get home!"  
  
  
"Will you stop that!"shouted Geezibelle running up, grabbing a wad of Midastica's hair and pulling hard,"You're gonna break something in his bag!"  
  
  
"Fine then, I just wont carry anything!"Midastica bellowed dropping the bag on the ground and adjusting her ponytail.  
  
  
"Stop that!"Seamus said hopping forward and grabbing up his bags, even the one in Geezibelle's hand.  
  
  
"Sorry,"sighed Midastica biting her lip.  
  
  
They were sisters. Hard to belive it if it wasn't for the sibling rivalry. Infact, they were twins, but fraternal twins. Midastica was short, loud, bright, wild, and dramatic. While Geezibelle was tall, sarcastic, smart, grabby and quiet. They did look like sisters when you looked close, but even then you supposed that Midastica was younger from her hight-- or her immature antics.   
  
  
They lived on a little villa on the beach of Ireland with thier mom and dad. There was a little herd of Unicorns in the back yard of bright green Irish grass, kept for thier dad's hobbie of breeding them. Seamus' aunt on his mother's side worked at the Ministry of Magic as the secutary to Mr. Fudge. They were rich through inheritance, the only reason it was bearable to saty there for Seamus, even if that might sound selfish.  
  
  
A few sibling squabbles later and they had walked to the comfortable beach, with people running in and out of the waves in bathing suits. But you see these wern't ordinary people, they were witches and wizards. It was normal in his life, in thier's, in everyone's around this place. The sun beat down on Seamus' head and he smiled as a few cute girls looked his way. Maby this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
  
They all walked over to the house with Midastica humming a crazy tune under her breath. Seamus dropped his bags next to the door and almost sprinted to the kitchen in the back of the house to get somthing to drink, because he had had to talk and yell so much at the girls. The floor length windows were open and a nice salty mist was sifting through as he poured some orange juice in a swirly little glass.  
  
"Sea is here!"Mida called out to her parents, who were somewhere in the house somewhere she guessed.  
  
  
"Oh! Oh, Sea, you have to come see what Dad got!"Midastica cried from the study now,"It is so great!"  
  
  
"Fine,"he moaned putting the cup on the counter,"I'm coming."  
  
  
When he got there he found the girls huddled around a sort of square box he had never seen the likes of before.  
  
  
"Dad got ecltricity in the house and we got a holophone! And we got a compooter! With the interneet!" exclaimed Geezibelle.  
  
  
"And we chat with all these Muggles! Its great! And we dont even have to be who we really are!"Midastica explained breathlessly, while poking little buttons on a plastic board. The Box let out a bleep and then the screen went blank."Oh well, we'll show you later."  
  
  
"You broke it!"yelled Geezibelle.  
  
  
"I did not!"  
  
  
"Oh yes you did, look at it!"  
  
  
"All I did was press that button in the corner!"  
  
  
"Well, you broke it!"   
  
  
"No! I didn't it says 'Esc'"  
  
  
"Umm- Guys can we go swimming now?"Seamus said edging in between them carefully.  
  
  
"Good idea,"Midastica snarled looking pointedly at Geezibelle.  
  
  
They all walked out to the beach and Midastica flung off her sandles and pulled off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing a bright orange bikini, before she ran into the splashing waves. Seamus pulled off his day clothes and layed down on the beach blanket, looking around at all the "chicks". Soon Geezibelle was in the water too, but she just sat there being shy, yet still looking around at the guys on the beach. Midastica was bodysurfing out in the waves and came crashing into the beach once it died out.  
  
  
"Awww! 'Cmon you party poopers!"She bellowed,"Have some fun!"  
  
  
"I'm fine,"stated Geezibelle shortly from the little tide pool she was sitting in.  
  
  
"Me too,"said Seamus dryly.  
  
  
"Fine then,"said Midastica sticking her tounge out at them and walking over to sit on the blanket with Seamus. Which wasn't quite what Seamus had been hoping for and judging by what she said next he had showed it on his face.  
  
  
"If you want me to leave, I will,"guessed Midastica sweetly, and correctly.  
  
  
"You don't need to, its fine,"Seamus said.  
  
  
"No, I will,"she said getting up with her towel wrapped tightly.   
  
  
It was a new thing to her. She had never really supposed it before, but now she realized it entirly. She now knew that she annoyed people. She looked back and saw that she always had. Midastica was trying to fix it, but it was hard to lose her spontainious and crazy ways.  
  
  
She walked up to the perfectly green grass and sat on a giant boulder staring at the ocean. It was hard to change. Especialy when you've been a certain way your whole life.  
  
  
She liked having a twin, even if it wasn't an entire twin-like relationship. She was let back everytime Geezibelle said that if she had the choice she would throw her in the depths for shark food. Geez wasn't quite the sweety she posed as, at least not to Mida. But thats sibling rivalry, she figured.  
  
  
Seamus was splashing around in the water with a few girls his age and making a dufus of himself. Geez was sitting in the shallows staring around.  
  
  
Why can't I be a little more like Mida, shes having fun now. I should too, but no I have to sit here watching the waves rush in and out, Geezibelle thought to herself, looking up at Mida, smiling into the wind.  
  
  
Seamus was now too giddy for Geezibelle, and she decided to ruin his fun, for his own good. She pulled out her wand and a huge wave appeared. It combined into one and crashed onto Seamus.   
  
  
"That wasn't too nice Geez." Mida called out.  
  
  
"I know, thanks" She yelled back as she went back to the house.  
  
  
Seamus wasn't going to take that, he was going to fight back for once. Even if she was a girl and two years younger, manners need not apply, for he was already mad enough before she did that. He ran to Geezibelle and took her towel, but Geez turned and jumped on his back. He began to stagger up the hill slowly, wobbling back and forth while Geez struggled to keep hold of his shoulders. "Yahoo! Get him Ge ..." Before Mida could finish Seamus lost his balance and both of the fell down the hill. He was able to stop himself in the middle of his fall, but Geez kept rolling down finally crashing into someone, and bringing them down with her.  
  
  
The stranger let out a short of grunt as he topled over and his face landed in the sand.  
  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry!"Geez cried while Seamus and Mida began to laugh thier heads off.  
  
  
"Umm... I'm fine,"He said while spitting sand out of his mouth.   
  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. It's all my cousin's fault."Geez scrambled to say.  
  
  
"No, it's ok. Heres your towel."He said offering her the soggy sand covered cloth.  
  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
  
"Haven't I seen you around?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm the girl who just rolled you over like a pin."  
  
  
"True."  
  
  
"Plus I live here. The big villa on the hill?"  
  
  
"Yeah, nice place,"He said,"Wish I lived here. You're lucky."  
  
  
"You dunno the half of it,"Geez sighed.  
  
  
"Arn't you gonna intoduce us?"asked Mida, suddenly apearing at Geez's elbow.  
  
  
"Yes, but I haven't even introduced myself. Wait your turn,"Geez snapped under her breath.  
  
  
"Hi,"Seamus said heartily.  
  
  
"Hi,"the guy answered back.  
  
  
"Hi,"piped in Mida  
  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
"Hi!"Geez said forcefully,"I'm Geezibelle."  
  
  
"I'm Arian."  
  
  
"I'm Midastica."  
  
"I'm ...."Seamus started.  
  
"I know who you are. You're the evil cousin who threw this angel down the hill and didn't even apologize."  
  
Gezz couldn't help to smile as Mida giggled like crazy,"Angel?"she snorted.  
  
"Well she isn't any angel, she's my cuz', and I never got a chance to 'cause you were blabbing-- er-- I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
"At least I never tried to kill my own family member."  
  
"You would if you understood what's it like staying with twins."  
  
"My mom had other kids, see my bro is right over there and look, I'm not trying to throw him down a hill."  
  
"It was a damn accident, She is the one who jumped on my back ."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have took her towel."  
  
"She shouldn't have made that wave crash on me."  
  
"You shouldn't have tried to teach her a lesson by killing her. "  
  
"I didn't try to kill her."  
  
"Sure looked like it."  
  
"Um- Hills dont exactly add up to 'death'."  
  
Someone pulled Gezz and Mida away from the fight.  
  
"Sorry about my bro', he could go on and on with this stuff. He hates seeing people hurt others, he get furious when it's a guy's hurting a girl."   
  
"Well at least he's good looking." Mida said staring at him.  
  
"I'm sorry about my sis',"Geez said giving her a nasty look," I'm Geez and that ugly orange drooling thing is Mida."  
  
"I'm Derrek, brother of that guy who WON'T SHUT UP!" Derrek yelled in Arian's direction.  
  
They ignored him and continued on with the fight. Seamus' hair was becoming fuzzy as it dried and Arien's face was turning purple.   
  
"Er- 'scuse me, I'm gonna try to play peace maker."Said Mida solemly, begining to turn towards the fight,"Wish me luck."  
  
"'Luck, then. If worse comes to worse tickle Arian on the neck, should give your cousin a chance to run,"Derrek said, and then pointed out a thing on Geez's side,"Look, you got a nasty cut."  
  
"Oh, thats ok. I've been working on my healing charms. I can fix that up."  
  
When Geez picked up her wand and casted her spell her side started to sting a bit nad she gritted her teeth.   
  
"Geez, what's wrong?" Derrek asked with concern.  
  
"It hurts... bad."  
  
Geez yelled (gaining Arian's and Seamus's attention) as the pain grew into an extreme ache that made her fall to the ground clutching her side.   
  
"Guys over here!" Derrek shouted and all of the others came running over the sand,"Help me with her."  
  
He and Seamus supported her, and they started limping to the house while Mida and Arien ran ahead to get some help.  
  
  
"Mum? Dad?"Mida called throwing open the door,"You guys here?"  
  
"Wha?"Came a muffled voice from up the stairs.  
  
"Dad? Geez is hurt! Come on, it looks pretty bad!"  
  
"I'm coming!"came thier father's voice from the landing. He apeared looking a little paniced and putting his jacket on wrongside out,"How is it whenever I'm in a hurry, one of you is always causing trouble?."  
  
"Dad! No jokes! Geez is in pain!"Mida cried shoving him out of the door and into Arian.  
  
"Who-"Dad started, but wasnt able to finish due to Mida shoving him as fast as she could over to where Geez was limping along.  
  
"Go, go, go!"Mida whined. Mr. Langster finnally broke into a run, reaching the others in a little bit.  
  
Geez was sobbing wildly, Sea was looking scared, and Derrek was standing there with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Set her down,"Mr. Langly ordered. He closed his eyes and concentrated on all his spells carefully. He whispered something to his wand and a thin cord of white liquid came out of it and landed on her wound,"That ought to do it. Now, Geezibelle, you need to go up to your room for the rest of the afternoon, or untill it begins to sting a little, then we can take off the solution."  
  
"Yes,"Geez said softly, drying her eyes,"Thank you, Dad."  
  
"No problem, you'll be fine. Go on up now, it shouldn't hurt."he said tenderly, and she wobbled up to the house with Derrek beside her. Then he turned on Mida.  
  
"Can I have a word with you?"he said in a very stern voice, motioning the boys away, but giving a small smile and wave to greet Seamus,"Now, why is it you exaggerated so much? I almost would've thought she was dying!"  
  
"But, I didn't exag-"Mida began.  
  
"I was terrified right then! Then I come down here to find I missed my meeting for a scratch!"  
  
"Dad, I didn't-"  
  
"I am very angry with you! Hurting her in front of her friends, and Seamus as well! This abuse has gone on long enough! Can't you two ever just live side by side? I had three brothers, I know how hard it is, but we never hurt eachother phisicly!"  
  
Mida gaped.But she hadn't done any of it! It was always like this, Geez and her little angel pose and me as the messed up devil daughter. Mida just stood there untill the spring inside her let go. Her temper blared, sne let out a bellow like a bull, turned and shot off as fast as she could go.  
  
Arian stared after her and began to run for her but Seamus grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't."he warned,"I know her, shes my cousin, she just wants to be alone now."  
  
"Its your fault."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Seamus turned and tapped his fuming uncle on the shoulder,"Er- Uncle Mitch? I think you should know-- it was me who hurt Geez, Mida only helped by going to the house to get you. She never did anything bad. But it was an accident. All we did was fall down a hill, honest."  
  
"Yes, sir, she never did a thing."Arian said.  
  
Mr.Langly looked at the top of the hill Mida had dissapeared over with guilty eyes.  
  
  
Geez watched the whole scene from her window. Even though she couldn't hear, she knew what had happened. It really hadn't hurt much at all. But all the attention was nice and as far as she was concerned Mida could go and not come back at all. But it didn't keep her from feeling a little guilty all the same.  
  
Seamus glanced up at her in the window and Geez put on a sad face. A rather pathetic sad face it must have been too because he pointed at her and scowled.   
  
"What were you looking at." Derrek asked sitting next to her.  
  
"My father likes work too much, and my sis' is too sensitive ."  
  
"You should be laying down right now."  
  
"No, I need to go talk to her."  
  
"I'm not letting you out this door. You should be resting right now."  
  
"Fine. I swear I won't leave."  
  
Gezz laid down on her pillow grumpily and turned on the WWN. It was just about to play a song.  
  
"And were back. This happens to be a famous boyband and it just so happens that three out of the five boys are wizards. Here's they're fmaous crossover, Back Street Boys, with 'The Shape of My Heart',"said the DJ, Micke Minnel, in his crazy accent.  
  
"Muggle music is the best. I love this song. It's so romantic" Geez said quietly, making a move.  
  
"If you say so," Derrek said back looking a little funny.  
  
Geez was starting to hum allong with the music, but then all of a sudden there was a hard knock at the door and Geez's dad barged in.  
  
"Geezibelle Hidranis Langly!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you excuse us?"Mr.Langly said shoving Derrek right on out the doorm,"What was that all about?!"  
  
"What?"said Geez, making her brown eyes like a puppy's.  
  
"Dont you do that! You know very well."  
  
"Well, I guess it didn't hurt too bad as I said. And I dunno why you yelled at Mida when you hadn't even asked to hear the story,"Geez said, bringing up the sensitive subject and causing his face to fall.  
  
"If you're fine, will you please go and get Mida?"he asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Geez was beginning to feel even worse then before. She remembered the wedding pictures of Dad and Mom with Aunt Mel in the bridesmaid's spot holding a one yearold Seamus even. They had all looked so happy and young, and now the worry lines creased in his forehead were enough to make her cry. She knew she had helped create them.  
  
She gave him a hug as answer and began to walk downstairs again.  
  
~~~  
Well, I hope you liked it (even if stuff was misspelled and things) Please RATE!  
Puh-leez? Chapter 2 coming soon!  
  



End file.
